User talk:ThatDevilGuy
If you wanna use one of mwah's characters just ask me. I most likely to say 'yes'. Most likely... Questions Ask away! Antony13 Thanks, ThatDevilGuy! I did do that. I just need help on getting the pictures on the page. P.S. I checked out you're page. You are one funny dude! Antony13 10:53, 21 February, (UTC) Thanks. I'll try that! Antony13 11:17, 21 February, (UTC) I want to join your ninja organization. Plus, check out Mountains of Mystery, my first story serial!Antony13 16:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC)Antony13 03:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I'll also join you're That Devious Club too! And I read your two stories. They're good!Antony13 16:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Answer You can join. I'll check out Mountains of Mystery as long as you check out Sworn to Duty and The Darkness in Life, my story serials. I've now added you to the ninja organization, but your color is green. you can change it if you want to. Nalek Is it alright if I could use him in Battle for Leadership? Answer Sure! As long as I get credit. can i hey thatdevilguy,can i join the divous club?--Bionicledude 07:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Answer Sure! But note that I can undo some of yr changes if I wanna. I changed the template, proudly display it on yr user page. If you don't like the color I gave u on the template, you can change it. pictures hey thatdevilguy,can i put pics on your pages that don't have them?just tell what they should look like,and i'll tell you if i have those peices.oh,and by the way,please replie on my talk page.i will be more likly to notice it.thanks.--Bionicledude 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) order I have joined That Devious Club. Can you tell me more about it? Respond on my talk page. color I would rather like to be orange, red, or black. Mostly orange. Respond on my talk page. Ok, I accept Sure, I'll join our club. :) Interesting name.... Sorry that I didn't reply sooner, I was busy with comics. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] 01:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Color I would rather have it be light blue or purple, please. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] 01:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) CB2 No offense taken its meant to be funny nitron100 im working on my article for nitron its not looking good... im screwing up the info box i dont know what to do and im not sure if this will work ok i did work... I JUST NEED HELP!!!!! YES!!! I NEED HELP!!! ok. can i help??? if so can u not edit 4 at least 10 mins so i can fix it up. ok thanks alot... even though i never explained much about nitron, i just hope that the things i wrote in the article will be enough... im not sure if you already read this, just tell me if you already did... yea I did read it. DONT FORGET TO SIGN YR NAME!!! ok and thank you.... and one more thing... COUNT ME IN that club thing... YAY!!! oh and i quickly saw how you use all that code thingys (dont worry i didnt mess anything up, even though you put bronze on the color list but heh heh i changed it to his real color...gold) um............. you listed nitron as a titan...... even though hes a human... but, titans are you know... really tall ok nevermind i had no choice but to put toa *presses signaturebutton!!!* --Nitron100 07:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I DID!!! --Nitron100 07:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Joining Sure ThatDevilGuy, I'll join your group. If you need anything, tell me and I'll do my best. Good That sounds good.